Betrayal of the Sith
by Slashing Starscream
Summary: Darth Revan has returned. His fleet has all but destroyed the Republic fleet. The Jedi Order is in disarray. All worlds sympathetic to the Republic are vulnerable. Yet, in need of supplies, Revan contacts an underworld organization. But, this syndicate ha


**Betrayal of the Sith!**

Bastila Shan also known as Darth Shivana, was approaching a space station that was shaped like a cone with big yellow claws. Her master and lover, Darth Revan had sent her there to meet with a benefactor of his. When her shuttle landed, she was greeted by two soldier dressed in black armor with blood red visors.

"Greeting Lady Shivana," said the one on the left as he eyed the figure standing before him who wore dark red armor on her chest and arms with a hood that hid her face and robes the clung to her curves like water, "The Warmaster is waiting for you."

Shivana was escorted to a pure white room where a man with robes that held the color of pure darkness, black hair and a T-shaped mask that hid his face.

"Ah, Darth Shivana," the leader said in a voice that seemed distorted, "I hope you will enjoy your stay. Please have a seat."

Shivana took her seat, "My master has sent me,"

"Yes, Lord Revan would want to know that we are… on schedule. Two hundred thousand are ready with another million on the way."

"_What do he mean_," Shivana thought, "When my master contacted you, what did he want."

"He would be expecting your army in three days. Would you like a tour of the station?"

* * *

Throughout the place, Shivana saw identical men and more of those black soldiers sparring. 

"We are making the most powerful army in the universe. Clones are the perfect resource. They are more superior to droids, can think creatively and are given the best survival techniques. The weapons you see that are being manufactured are the best ones in the universe."

Shivana looked over at one of the classes, not one man looked up at her who were too concentrated at their studies.

Shivana reached out for the leader's consciousness. But she found it was heavily fortified.

As the tour continued, Shivana saw many troopers marching like droids, vehicles with multi weapons and energy tests. After that she left.

* * *

On the bridge of the station, the High Leader, Cron, watched the shuttle go into hyperspace. 

"Captain!"

"Yes sir?

"Take the ship back to the fleet.

What Shivana didn't know, was that the station was also a space ship. The generator on the exterior powered up two energy balls, blasting ship into hyperspace. When it came out in a neutral sector, it regrouped with similar ships including a super large one. A shuttle from the ship headed off for different large ship called the **Karagjor **which was the Circle's mother ship above all else. Cron stepped into a conference where eleven figures were waiting for him.

"Welcome back War-master," they said in unison.

"Hello. I just need to inform you gentlemen that everything is going exactly are planned. The troops are in position. Once the Republic is crushed, _we_ will crushed the Sith."

As a shuttle approached the Star Forge, it didn't notice an engine at the dark side of the Rakatan moon. Once the shuttle landed, Darth Shivana exited.

Just then, the sensors picked something up. Hundreds of ships were coming out of hyperspace.

On the bridge of the Forge, a controller announced, "Incoming ships, repeat, incoming ships. Launch all fighters!"

Sith fighters were streaking for the ships when the Tri-bases launched swarms of T-shaped fighters with bend wings. A space battle raged for hours until Darth Revan demanded a talk with the other fleet's leader.

"Who dares attack the great Sith Empire?" he asked as a face covered by ablack maskcame on the screen.

"Greetings Revan. I am the leader of the Circle of Ossus and your betraying benefactor. I am here for your precious Star Forge that funds your empire with infinite fleets."

"You can't win, not with my apprentice using her Battle Meditation against your fleet."

When Shivana activated her Battle Meditation, the tide turned. The Circle's fleet was overwhelmed for their moves and strategies were anticipated.

* * *

On the **Karagjor**, controllers were scrambling back and forth; the ship was getting heavily damaged. The control panels were exploding. 

"Sir," said a controller, "Our fleet is getting overpowered. We need a tactical retreat."

"No!" Cron said, "I will change this battle. Send in the prototypes and activate the… **Eradicator**."

"But sir, they haven't been tested yet!"

"We are getting clobbered out there. Do it!"

The **Karagjor** opened a secret launch bay, releasing millions of droids. Each one was identical with a rotating repeating blaster on the right arm, red opticals on their heads and missile racks on the back. Meanwhile, Cron reached out with his mind to seek out the source of the Battle Meditation. When he found Darth Shivana, Cron distracted her by plunging into her mind and managed to find a few interesting images.

On the observation deck of the Shivana was screaming in pain. And once again the tide had turned, and everyone noticed that the **Karagjor** was shifting its parts. Once its transformation was complete, it was a giant robot with two large cannons for arms.

"I am giving you one last chance to surrender and hand the Star Forge over to me," Cron announced into the comlink.

Revan was a very sly Sith, who beam H2O aboard the **Eradicator **which made the consoles explode. With its weapons at full power and malfunctions all over, the energy couldn't be contained. A power surge activated the no-space generators, creating a void sucking up the colossal robot.

"Even if you destroy me," Cron said with his last words, "My plans will still set in motion." Activating a holo-link, he contacted his soldiers on Korriban, to proceed with Order 75, just before the **Eradicator **blew and its remains got sucked. All ships immediately fled the battle through some anomaly. On the observation deck of the Star Forge, Darth Revan stood with his apprentice, Bastila Shan who dismissed everyone away. She spun Revan and began her long passionate kiss, not noticing a one-second crack in time and space where the **Eradicator **fell…

* * *

In the Dreshdae settlement on Korriban, the Circle troops known as the Boneguard were blasting every Sith they encountered- trooper or Dark Jedi. But they most were eliminated by Master Yuthura Ban. The remainder of the garrison retreated to a bunker in the wastelands. Four dark Jedi followed only to find a cargo bay in the bunker. The bunker was actually a spaceship. And the cargo bay had no air. 

"Captain!" a pilot said, "The orbiting ships are firing up tractor beams."

"Activate the… ion burn," the captain said.

"But that will use up most of our fuel!"the pilto stated.

"It is the only way," he snarled.

The ship's under engine fired a burst of energy, shooting it past the orbiting Interdictors, then shot into hyperspace…

* * *

In other parts of the galaxy, more Boneguard were assissanating more Sith. One such planet, Manaan, home of the Selkath, had laser fire was over the skies and in the streets. Strangely, the soldiers weren't harming the Republic troops or civilians. Yet they were killing any Selkath security. Once the Sith were overwhelmed, the Boneguard left Manaan. 


End file.
